


Pretty as a Picture

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Nail Polish, Supportive Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You gonna paint them all pretty?”Stiles swallowed loudly, nodding his head up and down. “Y-yeah.”“That’s a good boy,” Chris praised, bringing a hand up to card through Stiles' hair. The bottle on the table was a dark blue, and Chris thought it would look nice against Stiles’ pale skin.





	Pretty as a Picture

Chris let himself into the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him. Stiles’ shoes were by the front door, thrown haphazardly as though he had just kicked them off—which, knowing his boy, he probably had. Chris carefully toed off his own boots, lining them up neatly. It had been too long since he saw Stiles.

He didn’t take hunts often, not anymore, but this was one Stiles had _asked_ him to go on. A boy had been possessed and was in the process of killing his entire town. Not another Nogitsune, but a chaos demon that had struck a little too close to home for both of them. Still, Chris had gone, and he had managed to rid the boy of the demon before he had killed anyone close to him.

Now, he was just glad to be home. Chris made his way through the apartment, spotting Stiles on the couch and heading straight to him. He smiled, tension running from his shoulders as he breathed in, though he cocked his head at the strange, chemical smell.

“What are you doing?” Chris asked, leaning over the couch so he could nuzzle Stiles’ cheek and press a kiss there.

“I-I’m painting my nails,” Stiles told him, and even though his shoulders were held back, his chin tipped upwards in defiance, Chris heard the worry in his voice.

He hummed, dipping his head a bit lower so he could nip at Stiles’ jaw, then going lower, still, to suck a patch of skin into his mouth, clamping down with his teeth and worrying at the skin of Stiles’ neck. Chris dropped his voice, letting it go deep in a way he knew Stiles liked, “You gonna paint them all pretty?”

Stiles swallowed loudly, nodding his head up and down. “Y-yeah.”

“That’s a good boy,” Chris praised, bringing a hand up to card through Stiles' hair. The bottle on the table was a dark blue, and Chris thought it would look nice against Stiles’ pale skin. “There’ll look so good wrapped around my cock, won’t they?”

Stiles nodded again, and Chris’ smirk widened when he felt Stiles’ pulse speed up against his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
